Kagome Brief
by MoonFlower2020
Summary: What if Kagome wasn't who she seemed? DBZ crossover. (On hold)
1. Prologue

I don't own DBZ or Inu-yasha!!! So don't sue I'M BROKE!!!  
  
MoonFlower2020: I'm posting this again because some people complained about its format. The second chapter will be out soon.  
  
-_-_-_-  
  
My name is Kagome Brief, the only daughter of Bulma Brief and Prince Vegeta of Vegeta-sei. He is one of the only remaining Saiyans. There's Goku and Dad, who are full Saiyans, and Gohan, Goten, Trunks and myself, who are half Saiyans. The Saiyans were a race of warriors who had thrived off of fighting, until one day, Grandpa (King Vegeta) made a treaty with an ice- jin named Freiza. He took over and ultimately destroyed Vegeta-sei, leaving dad, his two guards, Nappa and Radditz, and Radditz's brother, the forgotten Goku, as the remaining survivors. Many years later, Raditz was sent to Chikyu-sei (Earth) to check up on Goku's process on his mission to destroy the earth, but Goku had forgotten his mission and had no memory of Planet Vegeta or his mission. Radditz was ultimately destroyed by the hands of Goku. A year later, dad and Nappa traveled to Chikyu-sei to find the mystic dragonballs, but dad was defeated and Nappa was killed. After traveling to the planet Namek, Freiza was defeated by Goku. Everyone killed by Freiza were revived by Namek's dragonballs. Another year passed. Freiza and his father, King Kold, came to Chikyu-sei, but were killed by a mysterious boy with a sword. He was later discovered to be the son of Bulma and Vegeta from the future. He came to warn the Z gang of the androids that would come in three years. (AN: THIS IS WHEN YOU START READING AGAIN) Three years came and left. Trunks and I were born, Cell was defeated and the world was at peace for 15 years (AN: NO BUU!!!)  
  
"But...but mom..." I whispered in a terrified voice. The sight of the small object in her fingers was her mom's newest invention: a ki ring. It prevents anyone from using ki for things like ki blasts and flying. Glancing over to her dad pleadingly, he just stood there with his arms crossed over his chest. This was the one time he had to take mom's side! I mean, I didn't do that much damage, you can still see the house. It was there... there... oh, and over there. OK so maybe it was bad, but it was only the house. 'Gulp' and the gravity room... OMG I'm gonna die...  
  
"Please mom, anything but that," I screamed, as mom slipped a delicate looking ring on my finger. I immediately felt its draining affect.  
  
"Kagome, this is for insurance. I don't want what happened last time..." she said trailing off. I knew exactly what she was thinking. Images of Goten, Trunks and dad's tails dyed pink and half of the house littering the ground came into mind.  
  
"Yes mom," I said, in resign.  
  
"And because of what you did, you're going to go live with your 'mom, 'grandpa', and 'brother' Sota. 


	2. Chapter 1

I don't own DBZ or Inu-yasha!!! So don't sue I'M BROKE!!!  
  
MoonFlower2020: Ok so it wasn't out as soon as I thought ^_^' My brother deleted the chapter.  
  
-_-_-_-  
  
A week. only a week has passed but it has already seemed like a lifetime.  
  
'Sigh,' It's not that I don't like spending time with 'mom' (From no on Bulma won't really be in the story so I'm ditching the '.') but it's so boring! If I were at Goku's at least I could still train, but what kind of punishment would that be. -_-  
  
'Sigh,' so bored.  
  
-_-_-_-  
  
*7:17 Am* (I don't know about you but my school starts at 7:30)  
  
'Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep- Crack' (I hate those kind of clocks, they just won't shut up!)  
  
"Uhhh. too early," I muttered to myself slowly opening my eyes and blearily glancing at the clock and-  
  
"Ahhhhh, who messed with my alarm clock?" I screamed running to and fro looking frantically for clothes and such. Shoes are a good thing. After much searching and screaming I finally find all my clothes and school supplies and shot out the door.  
  
"Kagome, can you help? It's Buyo he went into the well house," Sota yelled, obviously very scared at the thought of retrieving him.  
  
"Its 7:40 already might as well help. Buyo! Here kitty, kitty." I called as I moved cautiously toward the center of the well house, not sure how sturdy the floorboards are. "Buyo!" I screamed one last time before giving up. "Sota, I don't see him," I said turning to leave ignoring the slight scraping sounds.  
  
The whole world seemed to slow at that moment, when the well top flew open and the torso of a woman with long black hair and six arms reached out searching blindly for something. Finally finding and pulling her into the depth of the well.  
  
"You. have it don't you," the creature said slowly reaching its tongue out and caressing the side of my face.  
  
"Let go. That's disgusting!" I shrieked. Come on Kagome think there has to be something I can do anything, I can't give up. Slowly I withdrew into myself and searched within myself trying to force myself to use my Ki, something. anything. I raised my hand and watched as the centipede lady disintegrated in a flash of purple-pink light. Leaving behind only one arm.  
  
I woke in degrees taking in my surroundings sluggishly, realizing I was still in the well. "Was it all a dream?" I asked myself taking in more of my surroundings the wines, the sky above me and the dismembered body part still attached to my arm. 'Shudder.' "Guess not," I whispered answering my own question. I quickly took the arm off and chucked it to the opposite side of the well, turned and hastily climbed the creeping plants to the mouth of the well. "I wish I could still fly," I muttered discontent and continued to climb.  
  
Coming to the top I looked around in shock at the unfamiliar clearing and walked toward where the house should be. "The house disappeared?" I looked around once again for something familiar, finally spying a large tree, "Great the house is right around there." I exclaimed happily running towards it only to stop abruptly at the base of the enormous tree.  
  
There in the center of the tree trunk was a boy wearing ancient clothes and had two small dog ears perching on the top of his head. "Hello, what are you doing up there?" I asked the obviously unconscious boy. "His ears. I want to touch them." I walked forward and up onto the twisted roots that had coiled around the boy, and tweaked his soft ears. Not expecting the barrage of arrows that would follow. 


	3. Chapter 2

I don't own DBZ or Inu-yasha!!! So don't sue I'M BROKE!!!  
  
MoonFlower2020: Hi peoples!!! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've had this chap for a while but I've never had a chance to post it. OK so I'm lying. I wrote this chapter cause I promised my friends. SEE TONI U WONT HAVE TO HURT ME NOW ^^. Read and REVIEW!!! I like reviews!  
  
-_-_-_-  
  
Arrows came swarming around my body as I vainly attempted to shield myself from harm by further leaning into the boy. Men surrounded me, roughly grabbing my arms dragging me agonizingly toward a village not far from the god tree. Tying my hands behind my back they deposited me ungraciously in the center of town, whispering nonsense like "is she a spy?" or a "Kitsune in disguise," I wonder how they'd react if they really knew.  
  
After a few minuets of intense scrutiny from everyone in town, the people slowly parted allowing an old woman wearing an ancient miko costume and a patch over her right eye to walk slowly toward me.  
  
"Who be ye? And why were ye in Inu-yasha's forest?" she demanded forcefully then suddenly reached out and grabbed my chin turning my head this way and that, looking deeply at my face, "ye resemble my sister Kikyo," she whispered, gently helping me to my feet and guiding me to a small shabby looking house. The interior of the hut looked exactly like the exterior suggested plain and barren, it had coarse wood floors, a tiny fire pit in the center and a small bed to one corner. "My sister was called Kikyo and she was the priestess who protected this village it's already been 50 years since, I was only a child when she died," she whispered while stirring a pot on the fire and handed me a bowl of something that resembled stew, and stared at me expectantly. "Why are ye not eating?" she asked nodding slightly to the bowl of stew in front of me.  
  
"I'm not really hungry," I murmured in a daze. I never expected to have those words come out of my mouth. Now that I think about it ever since my energy was 'shackled' I haven't been as hungry. or my senses as strong. Just great I'm lost with no powers, no senses, and I'm gonna starve! "This isn't Tokyo is it?" I exclaimed softly after composing myself.  
  
"Tokyo? I have never heard of it. Is that where ye come from?"  
  
"Ummmm. yeah though my family is in-," I began but was cut off by the screams and the terrified "neigh' coming from outside. We both rushed to the door to see the villagers rushing forward with weapons to attack the revived mistress centipede that in turn ignored them and focused directly on me. After dropping the horse with a sickening thud, it moved swiftly towards me.  
  
"Damn it's her again," I yelled taking a few steps back. Why me? I thought I blew her up.  
  
"Give me the Shikon no tama!" she shrieked looking directly at me.  
  
"The Shikon no tama, ye carry it?" Kaede yelled.  
  
Why the hell does everyone think I have it? "I don't know." I yelled back.  
  
"We have to drive it into the dry well in Inu-yasha's forest,"  
  
"Which way," I shouted frantically.  
  
"To the east,"  
  
"Where the light is coming from got it," I said running towards the glow, not turning back, instinctively knowing that it was following me trying my best to keep up my pace while chanting 'flying is good,' over and over in my head in a silent plea.  
  
Coming once again to Inu-yasha's tree, I turned to look at the youkai drawing closer.  
  
"Give me the Jewel!"  
  
"What Jew-"  
  
"What are you doing?" The boy said staring at me with piercing gold eyes.  
  
"You. you. talked," I stuttered uncertainly.  
  
"Why don't you settle this with one blow, Kikyo? Like when you killed me," he bellowed angrily.  
  
"What are you talking about my name is."  
  
"It's coming," he said looking past me toward the tree line. Turning I see the centipede drawing nearer and nearer, I dodged as quickly as I could. (Which is not very quick compared to before. I'm starting to have a new respect to mom and her abilities; everything's so much easier when you can move without being seen.) The villagers trying vainly to help by shooting arrows into the demons hide, and towing it to the bone eaters well, but the demon easily shook it off.  
  
"How pathetic, Kikyo," he sneered at me.  
  
"Why you. Whoever this Kikyo person is it's not me," I shrieked completely frustrated.  
  
"How stupid do you think I am? No other girl smells that disgusting except." he started then trailed off and a stunned expression overtook his face. "You're not Kikyo," he murmured  
  
No shit, "I know. My name is Kagome. Ka. Go. Me!" I shrieked.  
  
"Feh, of course your not her." he said turning his head to the side thoughtfully. "Kikyo was cuter, much cuter.  
  
'What did he just say?' I thought my anger rapidly quadrupling. "Wha-" I started preparing to give him a piece of my mind only to be thrown off balance by the centipede's body, which had coiled tightly around my own and pulled. Thinking quickly I clutched two pieces of Inu-yasha's hair, (I'll get my vengeance!) "Let go!" I shouted as the youkai pulled ever tighter.  
  
"Ow, ow, ow, ow! Leggo!" Inu-yasha said faltering in pain (revenge is sweet)  
  
Finally releasing (very reluctantly) his hair the youkai pulled me forward in front of herself and grinned at me maliciously her face transforming to show massive incisors. "This body is annoying. I'll just eat you with the Shikon no tama," she said seeming to hiss in delight.  
  
"Shikon no tama?" Inu-yasha whispered his interest piqued.  
  
"Let go of me," I whispered, my breath coming short. "Stop it!" I screamed feeling a pull deep in my body and felt it's pulse grow and overflow. Suddenly the same pink-purple light grow in front of my hand, blowing all of the arms of Mistress Centipede.  
  
Falling to the ground below I just sat there how can I do these things? It's not a ki blast. It feels different and its not as weakening to use. This kind of blast seems almost calming.  
  
Completely lost in thought I failed to notice the Youkai take another round and charge towards me sinking its teeth deep in my side, allowing a round pink glass ball to slip onto the ground.  
  
Everyone seemed to have a different reaction to the sight of the jewel; Kaede seemed to be shocked at its appearance and lost in thought. Inu-yasha gazed at the jewel longingly, and I just fall to the ground wondering what the hell just fell out of my side and why it gives off the same feeling, the dragonballs give off. I reach out and grasp the small jewel in my hand, it must be important if it feels like the dragonballs.  
  
"That ball is mine! Give it to me," Inu-yasha demanded momentarily distracting me allowing the Youkai's haunches to spiral around the tree and myself crushing the life out of my body.  
  
"I've heard of you. some half-breed, called Inu-yasha after Shikon no tama," it said mockingly, disregarding Inu-yasha's replies/threats. Is he that strong? He doesn't really look it but, neither do I. "You can't move can you? It seems like your power is sealed. Good you can stay there and watch me do this," it whispered, its tongue slithering out rapping around the Shikon no tama even as the power absorbed into its body. It's arms swiftly reattaching and its skin appearing to shed taking a black appearance. How wonderful... My power is back to full." Its voice filled with delight, and its body squeezing me ever tighter to the tree. Damn, I don't want to be crushed.  
  
"Hey. This arrow. can you pull it out?" Inu-yasha asked questionably.  
  
I don't want to die this way. Weak. I reached up and grasped the arrow weakly, "No. You mustn't pull it out, that arrow is Inu-yasha's seal. you cant free him!" Kaede yelled angrily, but was ignored.  
  
"Do you want to die? If that thing completely absorbs the Shikon no Tama then were all dead. Do you want to die here?" he said playing on my fears.  
  
"I don't know what's happening but. I will not die!" I screamed moving my grasp more firmly on the arrow and tugging, feeling the arrow disintegrate under my fingers. 


	4. Chapter 3

I don't own DBZ or Inu-yasha!!! So don't sue I'M BROKE!!!  
  
MoonFlower2020: Thank you for the reviews!!! I'm so glad you gave ur opinons of my story, and im happy to say that the rings going to break really soon! ^^ I just had a really good idea of when. To all the people out their who want to know where I was going to have it break. it was going to be one of two options.  
  
1) It was going to be melted off when Sesshoumaru sparyed his poison at her.  
  
-or-  
  
2) It was going to break when Urasue brought back Kikyo and Kagomes spirit comes forth. (Then Kagome's powers would come back and incinerate Kikyo. ^^)  
  
-or-  
  
3) Or when Kagome was showing Inu-yasha where Yura's hair was and she cut her hand and the ring.  
  
Oh and before I forget. my grammar and spelling r going to suck for a little while (even worse then it is right now) my spell check isn't working T.T so sorry for everyones inconvenience, I'll need people to edit for me so e-mail (MoonFlower2020@hotmail.com) or IM me (InuyashaKagome16)  
  
.I'm writing this part after I finished writing the chapter, and thought to myself I really need to start writing faster. I ment to write SO many times but didn't. So to attempt and I mean attempt to motivate myself to write I'm gonna date when I began the story and when I finish the story ^^. Oh and people's wish me a HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! This story is my personal B-day present so u peoples have to review!  
  
BEGAN: 6-15-03  
  
FINISHED: 12-05-03 -_-_-_-  
  
"I don't know what's happening but. I will not die!" I screamed moving my grasp more firmly on the arrow and tugging, feeling the arrow disintegrate under my fingers, releasing inuyasha from its paralysing effect.  
  
"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Inu-yasha screamed raking his claws down the youkai, quickly doing away with it as hunks of flesh rained upon the ground.  
  
'That was quick,' I thought looking at the littered parts. Of course I could have done better, and with half of the mess. Oh well, beggers can't be choosers.  
  
"Can you see the glowing lump of flesh," Kaede asked quickly seeing the lumps of flesh begin to quiver in an attempt to pull itself back together. Without bothering to answer I reached down and extracted the Shikon no tama from the massacared body, and watched as it froze and disintergrated to dust.  
  
"So this little jewel makes a demon stronger," I said in slight disbelief. Then again you wouldn't think seven golden balls with stars in them would grant wishes.  
  
"That's right, Its useless for weak humans like you, so why don't you just quietly give me the jewel," Inu-yasha said flexing his claws charging forward. 'Tonight just isn't my night.'  
  
I turned heal and ran as fast as I could away from the new menace/savior, as he bound after in the tree tops I can't believe this is happening to me again, I thought running faster, but tripping over unseen roots; the jewel slipping from my hand, making a slight "clink," as it hit the ground. Inu- yasha skidded to a stop, slicing his claws through the air, leaving behind five wide gouge marks barely a foot away.  
  
Grabbing the shikon no tama once again in a firm grasp between ty fingers. I stood and faced down my attacker. How dare he attack me. I'm the Saiyan no Oujo! (like father like daughter) "You're really trying to kill me aren't you," I shrieked (inherited from Bulma) in outrage, no ones tried to kill me before. except cell, but Trunk's and I were only infiants at the time.  
  
Inu-yasha just smirked and prepared another attack, when miscellaneous glowing beads surrounded his neck forming a rosary.  
  
"Kagome, utter the subduing spell. It matters not which, any word will do." Kaede said attempting to keep the slight panicked tone from her voice.  
  
"umm. SIT BOY," I screamed not expecting anything to happen. Which is rather unfrotunate for Inu-yasha to have such a misfortunate and humorous comand to follow.  
  
"What the hell is this?" Inu-yasha screamed in rage attempting to rip the rosary from around his neck.  
  
"Do not bother struggling Inu-yasha, your power will not lift the beads from your neck," Kaede said calmly from beside Kagome.  
  
"Why you!" Inu-yasha yelled, once again raising his claws threateningly. Damn, him trying to threaten me again!  
  
"SIT!"  
  
"Bitch,"  
  
"SIT!"  
  
"Stop that wench-"  
  
"SIT! SIT! SIT!" Hmmm. I wonder if I keep doing this if his back break.  
  
"BITCH!"  
  
"SIT!" crack. apparently.  
  
From the background Kaede just stood and watched shocked with huge sweatdrops -_-; Silently wondering who was worse Kagome or Inu-yasha.  
  
-_-_-_-  
  
A while after Kagome's discovery of sit, and many bandages, Inu-yasha and Kagome sat in Kaedes hut and discused the past while Kaede looked over Kagome's wounds.  
  
"There will be problems with the reamergance of the shikon no tama," Kaede said gingerly smearing salve on her side. Ouch, what I wouldn't do for a senzu bean.  
  
"Many people will come serching for the jewel, not only youkai. but humans with evil in their hearts. That Jewel can achieve anyones desires," Kaede muttered. If this jewel is as powerful as Kaede says it is many people will be after it. is it safe enough to bring back to my world?  
  
"Inu-yasha, why did you want the jewel?" I asked trying to clear my mind.  
  
"He wants the jewel because he's a half-breed," she said. Whats wrong with being a half breed? Most people in my time are half-breeds or talking animals. I can only name a handful of humans and they're abnormal because of their ki manipulations.  
  
Apparently, Inu-yasha didn't feel that way because he suddenly grew angry and snapped at Kaede. "Do you know me?"  
  
"Inu-yasha you don't recognize me? I am Kaede the younger sister of Kikyo. It has been 50 years since you have been sealed, and I have aged."  
  
"Feh, if your this old Kikyo must be a hag," he muttered seemingly careless.  
  
"Kikyo died the same day she sealed you,"  
  
"Well, that's too bad." he muttered sarcasticly.  
  
"Ye may not celibrate yet Inu-yasha. Kagome, you may be Kikyo's reincarnation," she stated then turned to tend her fire.  
  
-_-_-_-  
  
Kagome lay in bed at night musing over the going-ons of the day, how could I be this Kikyo's reincarnation? Its just not posible. If I were this 'mighty' miko then why didn't Piccolo of Dende mention anything? They would know about things like this wouldn't they? Afterall Piccolo/Kami were the former gaurdian of earth and Dende is the new one. No I can't be her reincarnation.  
  
"I'm not. I won't be." I murmered to myself before falling into a deep but fitful sleep not noticing that the ring around my finger began to spark and flash only to finally fizzle out in a puff of smoke.  
  
-_-_-_-  
  
The morning light filtered into Kaedes hut, awakening me from my deep slumber. Yawning and streatching I realized where I was.  
  
"Damn, I'm still in feudal japan aren't I," I grumbled then walked quietly out of Kaedes house, discovering that Inu-yasha was know where to be scene and quickly made a break for it. The last thing I need was for my guard dog to come back.  
  
Coming to the dry well I discretly looked inside at the dry bones ate the bottom. I know that the well is called the bone- eaters well, but I swear I see human bones in their. No way in hell am I getting in that again, even if it might be my only way home.  
  
'snap,' a sharp crack pierced the air, followed by the rustling of bushes. and a pair of arms that grabbed me and dragged me behind them. They dragged me into a old delapitated building. This can't be good I thought as they pushed me down on the floor, It's not that it hurt it was just extremly annoying.  
  
"We brought the foreigner, like you ordered master," one of the men said under his breath, bowing in respect. Others followed each mumbling something likewise.  
  
"Give me the jewel of four souls," the leader demanded in a strong fourceful voice completely contradicting his blank stare and sluggish movements. He reached forward and I was powerless to stop him from taking the jewel from around my neck. I hate being weak, I thought from my prone position on the floor.  
  
The master then stood up and began going on a rampage, sword drawn. The human servants scattered away as their once loyal master continued to take swings at me, and look at them fleeing from a man with a ki so low you can barely read it. Wait. you can't read it. but that would have to mean that your dead.  
  
The corpse took a few more swings at me missing each time. Whats with this guy? I stumble back quickly as the corpse slashed too close falling over a spear laying in the way. Damn, I thought falling on my ass. I staggared to my feet and wildly threw a punch and watched in surprise as it flashed white as I added energy and speed into the punch. There was a briliant flare of light and the corpse disintegrated under the force of the hit. What just happened? How did I use my Ki?  
  
-_-_-_-  
  
Where is that Bitch! I leave her alone for one second and this happens. I really wouldn't care if she left but she took the Shikon no Tama with her. I quickly followed her scent to the well where it lingered slightly then stopped. Where did she go? It's not like she could fly. ^^. Shit, she must have been captured. She must be the most inept woman I have ever met. Inu- yasha, save me from the Centipede, save me from the gang of theives!  
  
I put my nose to the ground and began to sniff for the scents of the theives, finally catching a foul oder to the north going deeper into the forest to a delapitated hut. 'Sigh,' I guess the wench needs saving. Quickly bursting through the wall of the house to see Kagome punching a man in the chest, her fist flaming white.  
  
In a fantastic flash of white than purple the theiff was forced back by Kagomes fist and disolved, screams and frightend caws. Kagome, calmly walked over to the piles of ashes and bent down to pick up something small and shiny, and held it before my face.  
  
"Inu-yasha, I think we have a problem," she whispered holding a single shard of the Shikon no Tama. 


	5. Chapter 4

I don't own DBZ or Inu-yasha!!! So don't sue I'M BROKE!!!  
  
MoonFlower2020: Hi peoples i'm actually writing ^^ even though I shouldn't be I only got 2 reviews for the last chap but. oh well. when I began the story I promised myself to update every 10 reviews and this is my 40 reviews, hence the fourth chapter.  
  
THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO tnbrazos BECUZ HE NEEDS CHEERING UP!!! SO I MUST WRITE FASTER!!!  
  
BEGAN: 12-10-03 FINISHED: 12-12-03  
  
Omg I'm so proud of myself this is the fastest chapter I've ever gotten out!  
  
-_-_-_-  
  
Last time:  
  
In a fantastic flash of white than purple the theiff was forced back by Kagomes fist and disolved, screams and frightend caws. Kagome, calmly walked over to the piles of ashes and bent down to pick up something small and shiny, and held it before my face.  
  
"Inu-yasha, I think we have a problem," she whispered holding a single shard of the Shikon no Tama.  
  
-_-_-_-  
  
"BITCH, what did you do to the jewel," Inu-yasha screamed from his seat infront of Kaedes hearth. "One punch and the jewel is like this," he yelled gesturing violently toward the shard that Kaede was now examening.  
  
"Tell me child, how did this happen?" Kaede asked calmly.  
  
"ummm. after I woke up this morning I left to examen the well. to see if it would let me back to my time, but right as I arrived at the clearing I was captured by some theives-" Kagome said but was cut of by Inu-yasha's scream.  
  
"Weak wench, if you had just stayed where you were supposed to the jewel would still be whole-"  
  
"SIT!" Kagome yelled and Inu-yasha plumeted to the ground. "As I was saying, the theives took me to their master who didn't seem to have a ki level."  
  
"Kagome, how do you know about Ki?" Kaede questioned looking very surprised.  
  
Damn! I didn't want to tell them about my powers! "umm. did I say Ki?" I asked giggling nervously.  
  
"Yes you did wench," Inu-yasha said leaning froward looking at her suspiciously. "How would a human like you know anything about Ki," he murmered more to himself than anyone else.  
  
"Ok, ok, i'll tell you. My dad taught my brother and I when we were little. He's the strongest person on the planet," I explained proudly. "After my dad taught us his friends one by one taught us all their moves. Tien and Chiaotzu, taught us the crane hermit style. Goku, and Gohan taught us the turtle hermit style. only because I don't want to go anywhere near that pervert of a master. Then finally Piccolo taught us his Ma style. hmm. I think i'm missing someone but I don't remember."  
  
"Kagome, how did you have so many masters at such a young age?" Kaede asked slightly shocked at the amount of masters and fighting techniques Kagome had learned.  
  
Damn! Damn! Damn! I did it again. how am I going to explain that. I can't tell them that i'm half saiyan and half human. Look at the way they every one treats Inu-yasha, like he's a freak. At least he's from earth! I'm like him but my "demon-half" is from another planet. Hi Kaede I'm an alien hanyou, can I please have the shikon shard back. NOT!  
  
"My father values strength," I fibbed once again giggling nervously. (Think of when Gohan lies)  
  
"You must have a very powerful father," Kaede said quickly saving her from Inu-yasha's questioning. "Is that why you were able to destroy the theife with one punch?"  
  
"Yes, although i'm a little rusty. I'm sure my miko powers helped alot too," I said thinking of a believable lie.  
  
"About ye miko powers. I believe that you and Inu-yasha should work together to find the rest of the shikon no tama. as it is the jewel could cause much damage." Kaede quickly said then pushed the jewel shard into my hand. "I belive that because of ye ability to sense Ki, and the fact that ye carried the Shikon no tama in your body for so many years allows you to sense the jewel shards."  
  
"There is no way i'm working with that wench!" Inu-yasha screamed.  
  
"Inu-yasha," I whispered sweetly.  
  
"SIT!"  
  
-_-_-_-  
  
Much later, Kagome stood in the center of a river shivering, attempting to wash muttering something about warm baths and capsule houses. I don't know why though she's clean enough, and it's not like she got dirty from her fight with the theives. How did she do that? What is she hiding? Most humans would never have that much control over their Ki to do anything with it. let alone blast a human corpse and a crow demon to dust.  
  
I quickly crept over to the ledge above the river, hoping that studying her would help answer these unanswered questions. yeah that's right. it has nothing to do with the fact that shes naked. that's just a coincidence. Of course my 'studying' was cut short by a sharp, "SIT!"  
  
"Hentai!" Kagome yelled. Damn forgot about the rosary. Note to self next time watching her bathe- I mean next time i'm trying to answer my questions to do it secretivly.  
  
"Idiot I wasn't being perverted, I was just. just-" I stuttered than was finally saved by Kaede.  
  
"Just, looking for a chance to steal this," Kaede stated holding up the small bag containing the shikon jewel shard.  
  
"Feh, exactly!" I yelled turning away from Kagome. Flopping down into a rigid crosslegged position, stuffing my hands into the sleeves of my Kimono. "Why don't you just give me the shards. What can you do with them? Your just a weak human."  
  
"Oh, so i'm just a weak human?" Kagome yelled from directly behind me. Turning I looked toward her about to retort. only to see Kikyo.  
  
-_-_-_-  
  
Kaede had left to tend to a sick girl in the villiage leaving Inu-yasha and Kagome alone.  
  
"Inu-yasha, what is your problem?" I asked noticing Inu-yasha staring at me. I had expected him to answer my question so I could sit him again. but he just glares at me. maybe I get to sit him after all.  
  
"Take it off," He said gesturing widely at my clothes.  
  
"WHAT! PERVERT!" I screamed pulling a frying pan out of the hidden capsule and hitting Inu-yasha upside the head, causing him to fly into the rocks next to him.  
  
"I wasn't telling you to get naked!" he screamed then pointed at my school clothes drying over the fire.  
  
"What is it I look too much like Kikyo? Get it through your thick skull that im not her," I yelled back at him.  
  
"Kikyo has nothing to do with this," he said haughtily.  
  
"You know if we're going to be working together you're gonna have to work on your attitude," I muttered.  
  
"It doesn't matter, I'll just find the shards myself,"  
  
Oh! That ass! "Fine with me, I'll just be going home." I yelled turned and walked away from the river looking for the well.  
  
"Wait!" Inu-yasha yelled coming up next to me.  
  
"What now?" I asked impatiantly.  
  
"You still have your shard of the Shikon no tama. Give it to me," he demanded holding his hand out expectantly.  
  
He's so immature! Why the hell would I give him MY shard of the jewel? It came from me. After all, I'm supposed to be its guardian. "You mean this shard?" I asked pulling out the sliver from the bag Kaede gave me.  
  
"Yes, that one. Now give it to me!" he screamed charging forward to take the jewel from my hand.  
  
"SIT!" I yelled. Immidiately putting the jewel back and walking off. "Why would I give it to you?"  
  
"Bitch come back," he shrieked from his prone position.  
  
"Are you calling me?"  
  
"Yes wench. wench. come back!" he frantically called while I ignored him and continued steadfastly to the well. Yelling a SIT over my shoulder just to be sure he doesn't follow me.  
  
After a few minutes of walking I came to the bone eaters well. It stood there like an open maw, gapping menacingly at me. They expect me to jump in that to get back? Look at it it's old, dirty, and full of bones and rotting demon flesh. no way in hell am I jumping in that.  
  
"What am I thinking? I'm the daughter of the King of the Saiyans. What would dad think of me scared of a well?" Gathering my courage I jumped into the well. not noticing the web of hairs of the woman lounging in a tree nearby.  
  
-_-_-_-  
  
"La, so the shikon no tama has reamerged after so long." a woman said then started giggling maliciously.  
  
Review!!!! I only got 2 reviews for the last chap! I'll post the next one when I get at least 10 reviews! 


	6. Chapter 5

I don't own DBZ or Inu-yasha!!! So don't sue I'M BROKE!!!  
  
MoonFlower2020: .Hi ^^; ; ; I don't know what to write so on with the story.  
  
MoonFlower2020: Oh well it looks like I'm not gonna make an interesting comment to anyone this chapter.  
  
BEGAN: 01-14-04 FINISHED: 01-17-04  
  
-_-_-_-  
  
Last time:  
  
"What am I thinking? I'm the daughter of the King of the Saiyans. What would dad think of me scared of a well?" Gathering my courage I jumped into the well. not noticing the web of hairs of the woman lounging in a tree nearby.  
  
-_-_-_-  
  
"La, so the shikon no tama has reamerged after so long." a woman said then started giggling maliciously.  
  
-_-_-_-  
  
'Huff-puff,' Damn we need to put in a ladder in that well. At least on the other side there were those vines! Must learn how to get my energy back faster to fly again!  
  
"Hey anyone home? Mom! Grand-" I screamed as a flash of light appeared before me followed by none other than Gohan.  
  
"Kagome, where the hell have you been?" Gohan yelled making a very good impression of Daddy when he's mad.  
  
"ummm. . . hi Gohan. . . long time no see. . . how have you been? Hows Pan?" I asked extremely nervous under Gohan's stare.  
  
"Don't try to change the subject Kagome, your mother has had the entire z- gang searching for you!" Gohan yelled then was very calm (bad sign). "Know what I'll let your mom take care of you," he said walking up and grabbed my arm.  
  
"What, wait!" I yelled trying to pry Gohans hand off my arm, unfortunatly to no success. "Gohan can't we compromise about this?"  
  
Instantly the background flipping to something more familiar and less friendly. . .  
  
"Oh my baby," mom screamed running over to me and smothering me in a hug. "We've missed you so much," mom said babbling about her happiness and her, umm. . . happiness."  
  
-_-; ; ;  
  
"That's very nice mom, but please let go I can't breath," I whispered a slight blue tint coming to my face. My whisper to my unfortune brought my mother out of her moment and into reality.  
  
"KAGOME BRIEF, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? WE'VE BEEN SEARCHING ALL OVER FOR YOU! YOUR FATHER IS PROBABLY ON HIS WAY BACK FROM HIS TRAINING MISSION," Mom shriecked.  
  
"But mom-," I started when mom pulled out her frying pan and brought it down violently on my head.  
  
"DON'T TRY TO TALK BACK TO ME YOUNG LADY!"  
  
"Yes mom,"  
  
"Now," she said slightly calmer (slightly). "Where did you disappear to? You have been gone for 3 days now."  
  
"Well, as I was about to say before I was pulled down the well. . .  
  
*Know one wants me to go into the discusion of where she has been for the past few days so.*  
  
". . . and then Gohan brought me here without letting me explain!" I finished still miffed over that fact.  
  
"So you broke my ki ring! Kagome what am I going to do with you? That was the worst punishment I could think of and you distroy it!"  
  
"Mom, I didn't mean to be pulled into that place! It was awful mom it didn't even have running water. . . mom are you listening to me," I asked waving my hand infront of her eyes which had glazed over slightly. "Mom? Mom. MOM!" I screamed into her ear.  
  
"Kagome!" 'Bang,' don't do that again she said calmly putting away her pan. "Now Kagome, you were saying that you broke this jewel right. Well that will be your new punishment, you can keep your powers, but you have to help this Inu-yasha person search for the rest of the Jewel of four souls," mom said shaking ther head in resoultion. "and no you cant use the dragon balls to find them, this is your punishment and you will not get out of it that easily.  
  
"but mom," I whispered trying to think of a way out.  
  
"Don't but mom me. Do you know how long it took to repair the house? You deserve your punishment."  
  
"Yes mother." I whispered blasting off toward my room to get my supplies. Damn her, It's not fair. Now I'm gonna be stuck in the past for dende knows when. "At least when I had the ring I had a set date, but know I could be doing this for years," I muttered under my breath taking my capsules from my bedside dresser, only to have second thoughts and retrieved a yellow beat-up backpack from my closet. Maybe I shouldn't introduce them to capsules -_- the last thing I need is to be accused of being a witch.  
  
-_-_-_-  
  
"Damn bitch. See if I care if you go home, I don't need your help anyway!" I muttered to myself jumping from branch to branch, untill I finally came to the village skidding to a stop infront of several girls wielding weapons. "What the hell?"  
  
-_-_-_-  
  
"Damn mom, damn Inu-yasha, damn that stupid centipede woman for dragging me there in the first place," I muttered lugging my huge backpack behind me towards the well house, the sun sinking into the horizon. Coming to the well I stared desolutely down. . . this is gonna be a long journey. "Especially with that selfish jerk," I muttered.  
  
"Hey! Who are you calling a jerk, bitch?" Inu-yasha questioned juming from the well.  
  
"You," I answered coolly. "What are you doing here?" I asked as he tried to pull my arm off in an attempt to get me into the well.  
  
"The hag said that you would be the only one to see the hairs,"  
  
"What? What hairs?" I asked looking very confused. I've been gone less then a day and he manages to screw up. "Fine, I'll go if Kaede wants me to-" I started but was thrown into the wall of the well house. Out from the well came waves of hair swaying back and forth, then in unison shot forward towards Inu-yasha and I.  
  
"Duck!" I yelled diving to the floor taking Inu-yasha with me, as I scanned the hair for a weakness seeing a single hair attached to the other bundles. "Inu-yasha cut this thread here," I shrieked pointing frantically to the hair infront of me. Finally giving up on Inu-yasha and reached out grabbing the hair myself preparing to cut it when It sliced through my hand. "What?" I whispered. How could I be cut so easily? I guess I don't have my full power back yet if I was cut by a hair. "Inu-yasha, cut this one," I yelled over my shoulder.  
  
"I see it," he screamed. No shit you can! It has my blood on it.  
  
"Inu-yasha, lets go back. The last thing I need is to put my family in danger because of a damned crystal shard," I mumbled.  
  
"Fine," Inu-yasha said wrapping his Kimono around me. "This should protect you, Its made of fire rat. It's a strong armor."  
  
"Thank you," I said surprised.  
  
"Its because your skins so weak," he sneared as we jumped into the well.  
  
On the other side darkness surrounded everything in a veil. The smallest rattles and snaps seeming to echo.  
  
"Which way?" Inu-yasha asked.  
  
"umm. . . when I figure out I'll tell you," I muttered as Inu-yasha roughly pulled me onto his shoulders and bound to an unknown destination being intercepted by masses of hair, surrounding from all directions.  
  
"Inu-yasha, just follow it to its origin."  
  
"You think I don't know that," he yelled over his shoulder already running after the tendrels, passing many massacred bodies of soldiers decapitated laying scattered throughout the forest.  
  
-_-_-_-  
  
Damn weak girl, what is she going to do? She doesn't even have a weapon. . . although she did say she could control Ki. . . ya right, she's the weakest girl I've ever seen. "Feh,"  
  
"This isn't gonna work Inu-yasha!" Kagome screamed. "There are too many of them!"  
  
"Wha-" I started only to be hit in the chest with the hair pulling me into the air and throwing Kagome aside.  
  
"Oh me, look what I've caught," a woman said suspended in the air before me. "Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Yura of the hair. 


	7. Chapter 6

I don't own DBZ or Inu-yasha!!! So dont' sue I'M BROKE!!!

MoonFlower2020: Hi peoples umm... Hi peoples... still don't know what to write here... so it stands at Hi Peoples.  
  
MoonFlower2020: Many, many, many months later... sorry for the wait peoples TT I'm so ashamed for not writing. I have had many annoying difficulties at school and being sick and all, in fact i'm sick now (very evil stomach virus) but I was inspired when someone who will remain nameless threatened to skin me like a fishie . (and to those wondering I have been informed I am a swordfish)  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Cresent Moon22000 and Sporty gal because the are both very very persistent.  
  
MoonFlower2020: TT sorry... got side tracked again today is 5-27-04 and hopefully I'll have the chapter up by tomorrow I got an e-mail that helped me get back on track.  
  
MysticSsj5Goku: a lot of people like Kagome Brief Story update man you have 3 solid pages of reveiws saying "UPDATE OMG ASAP PLEAAAAAAASE"  
  
Moonflower2020: I DID IT AGAIN! Sorry sorry sorry!  
  
Moonflower2020: The world doesn't want me to update I had finally finished writing the chapter all 4000 words and my windows died a horrible death! Today is 7-10-04 and I will get this chapter up tonight . I SWEAR!!! Although I'll probably go blind doing so.  
  
P.S Don't mind spelling I'm writing on notepad right now  
  
BEGAN: 01-18-04  
  
FINISHED:  
  
----  
  
Last Time  
  
"Oh me, look what I've caught," a woman said suspended in the air before me. "Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Yura of the hair."  
  
----  
  
"You're Inu-yasha right? Well you have quite a reputation. Inu-yasha, a lap dog of some reincarnated shrine maiden," she whispered smirking.  
  
"You bitch!" Inu-yasha shrieked clawing forward completely missing Yura; being sliced by Yura's sword in the process. I bow my head -- I can't watch this...  
  
"Hmm... pathetic," Yura said wrapping hair around Inu-yasha's arms and legs holding him taut. "You don't even struggle," she murmured bringing her sword up and slashing Inu-yasha. "Bitch!" Inu-yasha screamed breaking free of his bonds, dragging his claws through the pool of blood on his chest. "Blades of blood," he yelled slashing the claws toward Yura taking off her hand, which quickly swung around and stabbed him through the shoulder.  
  
"Oh me, oh my, what is that." she whispered looking me directly in the eye, shooting a thread of hair towards me gabbing the shikon shard. "Oh my! What have you done to my jewel," Yura exclaimed glaring at me. "You naughty naughty girl," she said making a quick downward motion causing her hair to spew flames.  
  
I ducked quickly rapping Inu-yasha's large Haori tight around my body attempting to block out the flames with... surprising success. Why the hell do all these people try to kill me? I thought indignantly, as I began to glow a faint blue-white laced with purple.  
  
"WOULD EVERYONE PLEASE STOP TRYING TO KILL ME!" I shrieked grabbing the closest object, which happened to be a small stone and hurled it toward Yura. The rock hurtled past Inu-yasha just grazing his shoulder, hitting the net of hair behind him.   
  
"I thought that you had masters," Inu-yasha yelled The ball of hair flashed pink before slowly melting to the ground.  
  
"Look what you've done to my beautiful hair," Yura screamed bring her hand back only to be intercepted by Inu-yasha. Damn, what to do? What can I do? Inu-yasha needs help I thought watching the battle. Inu-yasha lurched forward punching Yura through the chest only to have Yura surrounded by hair and miraculously healed... It's like Yura doesn't feel pain...   
  
Slowly calming myself feeling a slight tug at the edge of my senses. Looking over at the fallen masses of hair I noticed a bright red skull. Well... that certainly looks important. Smirking slightly I prepared one of my fathers favorite attacks. "Big Bang Attack" I screamed releasing my energy watching the hair disintegrated than Yura herself.  
  
----  
  
"What the hell happened?" I muttered to myself. One second I was fighting Yura... there was a brilliant bright light and the next moment Yura had vanished. The air had settled and everything seemed calm, everything except me... Looking over at Kagome as she calmly walked forward picking up the Jewel shard and pouch.  
  
"Kagome? What just happened?" I asked watching her closely. Kagome straitened quickly and fear infiltrated her scent, until she calmed.  
  
"You must have destroyed her," she said a fake smile on her face. Then quickly walking over and patting me on the shoulder... which in turn caused me to fall over and moan in pain, all suspicions momentarily forgotten.  
  
"You're weaker than you seem," she muttered bending over and helping me walk back to Kaede's hut ignoring my yells to leave me alone.  
  
----  
  
The world seems deceptively still today. I thought digging into the recesses of my monstrous yellow pack in search of a first aid kit. After the beating he took yesterday he'll need some new bandages.  
  
Quickly leaving Kaede's empty hut in search of Inu-yasha. Where could he have gone off to? Wandering aimlessly through the village not bothering to call his name. My mind wandered to the night before... It's only going to be a matter of time before Inu-yasha figures out who and what I am. But... until that day happens I can do my best to hind myself and contain my powers, which seemed to be revived since the ring broke.  
  
'grumble,' ;;; as well as my appetite. Reaching into a secret compartment of the first aid kit I grabbed a senzu bean and quickly devoured it. Much better . Now where's Inu-yasha? After a few minutes of search I found Inu-yasha sitting in a tree at the outskirts of town, deep in thought.  
  
"Inu-yasha, get out of that tree and let me tend to your wounds."  
  
"Don't need any," he said simply digging his claws slightly deeper into the tree bark, having a horrible premonition.  
  
"Sit!" I yelled smirking. I love doing that.  
  
"I thought the point of this was to help me heal!" he mumbled into the dirt, carefully pulling his face out of the dirt and into his characteristic pose. (No! it's to see Inu-yasha topless!)  
  
"Common take off your shirt," I said tugging at his Haori.  
  
"No leave me alone!" he yelled fighting me causing me to fall on top of him.  
  
"You need to heal!" I yelled back.  
  
Finally Inu-yasha gave in an tugged his Haori to the side revealing perfectly smooth skin.  
  
"What! How can you be healed already? You didn't even use a senzu bean-" I rambled than abruptly stopped hoping Inu-yasha wouldn't notice my little slip. If he did he didn't show it.  
  
"I'm not as weak as you humans," he spat as if being completely human was a bad thing... all though I wouldn't know...  
  
"Humans aren't-" I started but was cut of by Kaede saying shield your eyes. I began to blush a horrible bright red realizing the position Inu-yasha and I were still in. Laying on a topless Inu-yasha. Quickly jumping back and off Inu-yasha   
  
"Kaede it's not what it looks like," I yelled which she just ignored quickly walking away --;;;  
  
"Feh," Inu-yasha muttered blushing slightly as well and pulling his shirt back over his shoulder. "ow" he said slapping the side of his neck revealing a tiny flea.  
  
"Lord Inu-yasha, I am so happy that I have found you," the little flea man said jumping up and down.  
  
"Myouga?"  
  
----  
  
"So you know someone's going to violate father's tomb and you left anyway?" Inu-yasha muttered in a bored tone.  
  
"I am too... anxious to be a grave-keeper."  
  
"More like too cowardly," he murmured.  
  
"That is not true!" Myouga yelled jumping up and down.  
  
"So, Inu-yasha you're father was the great demon that prowled in the west?" Kaede asked.  
  
"Yes, Inu-yasha's father was a most imposing Youkai lord," Myouga said starting to jump toward Inu-yasha but thought better of it and jumped to my neck beginning to suck. "Lady Kagome are you a Han-" Myouga started to say but I quickly stopped him by slapping him flat and letting him flutter to the ground.  
  
"Damn parasite," I whispered to myself than quickly changed the subject. What else would Myouga say... he already figured out that I'm a Hanyou! and that was only with a taste of my blood. "What about Inu-yasha's mother?"  
  
"Shut up will you," Inu-yasha yelled his face taking on an anger red hue. "She died a long time ago." He said then left the hut.  
  
----  
  
"What does she know? She doesn't know what its like to have you're entire family killed... (lol yes she does) Why does she have to nose into my business?" Inu-yasha whispered almost silently, apparently he didn't take into account saiyan ears.  
  
"Inu-yasha..." Kagome said softly coming up behind me. " I'm sorry... I should have minded my own business."  
  
"Feh," I muttered turning my face away taking a whiff of the air in the process. What! "Kagome get down quick!" I yelled but she just stared at me with a blank look on her face. Stupid dimwit! "Don't you feel that energy?" I screamed looking toward the tree line.  
  
----  
  
The rumble of the earth steadily grew and tree's began to fall. From the quaking forest emerged a gigantic ogre with a man standing on his shoulder.  
  
"So sad Inu-yasha, still hanging around humans," the man said bitting out the word human in disgust. The man seemed aristocratic with a cold expression on his face, he had piercing gold eyes, silver flowing pin strait hair, purple slashes on his face, a blue crescent moon on his face and what seems to be a boa on his shoulder. Inu-yasha seemed to know this man judging by his growl of anger but he wasn't focused on him, but on the graceful woman above in a demon drawn carriage seemingly reaching out toward Inu-yasha.  
  
"Mother," Inu-yasha whispered in a shocked and pained voice. Than turned quickly back to the man. "Sesshoumaru! What are you trying to pull my mother is long dead!  
  
Mother? I thought his mother was dead?  
  
"Oh, what a horrible day for you're poor mother. She has been brought back to life and her own son won't even acknowledge her," an extremely ugly and deformed toad screamed waving his staff back and forth.  
  
How can that be... I thought the dragonballs don't exist yet. So how did Inu-yasha's mother come back to life?  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked slightly and whipped the ogre; it brought its great fist down and began crushing the carriage that Inu-yasha's mother was in, as well as his mother. She slowly gasped for breath but still had a serene look on her face like everything would still be alright.  
  
"Don't worry Inu-yasha," she said. " I have died before."  
  
"Damn!" Inu-yasha screamed leaping forward cutting off the ogre's hand forcing it to drop Inu-yasha's mother. "Kagome take mother and run," he screamed. Ta... ya right like I'll leave him to fight by himself. He could barely hold off Yura and this guy seems a lot stronger, but I guess I should get his mother out of here... Grabbing her hand I begin to drag her away despite her slight resistance.  
  
"Useless!" Sesshoumaru said whipping the ogre twice across the face causing it to slam his arm down preparing to crush us. Inu-yasha quickly sprung forward trying to protect us, but was too slow. Inu-yasha's mother brought her hands up and forward, and in her cupped hand appeared a tiny flower which grew unfurling petals and white light, the world going blank.  
  
----  
  
What... what happened? I thought looking around finding a open field near a stream and a sakura tree, and a few feet away was Inu-yasha and his mother. Okay, that I understand but how did we get here? I guess we were sent here by Inu-yasha's mother... but where is here?  
  
"Mother, where are we?" Inu-yasha asked confused.  
  
"We are at the border between this world and the next," Inu-yasha's mother said in a beautiful serene voice. Then cupped her hands together creating another flower putting it on the water. "Look into the water."  
  
Wow! This is the border between worlds? I guess they didn't start building yet... I can't see a building for miles... then again in the future it's also a lot higher... I gazed into the water along with Inu-yasha noticing something that Inu-yasha apparently couldn't see.  
  
'Inu-yasha, she doesn't have a face!' I tried to say... Why can't I talk? I can't move at all! 'Inu-yasha! She isn't your mother... Notice you moron!' I tried to say again but it was no use... What is he looking at? Gazing into the dark water I noticed a slight flickering pulse. What?  
  
----  
  
"Daddy, daddy!" a little Kagome screamed running toward her 'daddy' tackling him from behind holding on to his back. "Daddy!" Kagome screamed again crying.  
  
"What is it Onnanoko?" Vegeta said letting his stiff and gruff exterior melt slightly.  
  
Oh yeah, I remember this... Mom always said that I'm the only one that got Dad to stop being an ass  
  
"Daddy, Trunks and Goten wont let me play with them," Kagome whispered sniffling slightly as she was adjusted from his shoulder to his chest so her head could rest in the crock of his neck.  
  
"Onnanoko, you're a strong little girl and you are going to becoming a powerful saiyan princess. Now a strong sayian doesn't cry. So go up to them and force them to play with you." Vegeta said smirking putting Kagome back gently on the ground.  
  
"Okay daddy," Kagome said giggling slightly running out side again images of torturing Goten and Trunks flitting through her mind.  
  
I remember, daddy shouldn't have told me to force them to let me play... I remember I beat both Goten and Trunks to a bloody pulp... I guess Inu-yasha's right... I can't possibly imagine what it has been like for him... I have always had loving and accepting parents... Even though they might not seem that way to others  
  
----  
  
"Lady Kagome! Lady Kagome get up!" Myouga screamed jumping up and down as always. "It is I Myouga the flea" he yelled again (like you couldn't tell). "Poor girl paralyzed," he said shaking his head slightly. "Couldn't even swat a flea," he whispered looking at Kagome's throat greedily, before jumping up to her neck preparing to dine. "Don't worry Lady Kagome, I won't tell anyone that you're half demon." he said beginning his feast.   
  
SMACK  
  
"Damn parasite! Who said I could be your dinner... and who ever said I was half 'demon'" I said getting up and stretching my body. Looking around I watched as the world began to flicker and the beautiful limbo faded into a desolate swamp.  
  
"Un-mother, dig deeper!" the ugly toad screamed. "Lord Sesshoumaru needs to know the location of that tomb!" he screamed once again.  
  
"Yes, Lord Jaken," the un-mother whispered pushing her arms deeper into Inu-yasha's body. (poor, poor, un-mother having to be subservient to JAKEN!)  
  
What are they doing? I thought drawing closer to the toad, whatever it is it can't be good...  
  
"Remember Inu-yasha, where is your fathers tomb?" the un-mother whispered  
  
"Don't know," Inu-yasha muttered only half conscious.  
  
"Inu-yasha, you must think harder..."  
  
"Black pearl on the right," he whispered his head falling forward.  
  
"What!? That makes no sense," Jaken screeched. "Dig deeper!"  
  
"Lord Jaken, if i dig deeper it will break his soul..."  
  
"Do it," he yelled slamming the un-mother across the face with his staff. --;; I can't watch this any longer. Jumping forward in front of Jaken I kicked him lightly sending him head first into the swamp water.   
  
"Stupid toad!" I yelled. "You're even worse than that parasite, Myouga." Running over to the un-mother I slowly began pulling on her... I don't know what she's doing but I'm sure pulling at her violently will damage Inu-yasha. "Let go of Inu-yasha!" I said beginning to pull harder.  
  
"I wont," she screamed bringing her arms deeper into Inu-yasha's body."  
  
"Lady Kagome! You must awaken Inu-yasha's soul. This Youkai is known as the un-mother It was formed by gathered souls of grieved mothers who have been parted from their children by famine or war!" Myouga screamed from a relative safe distance.  
  
"How do I wake him up?" I asked beginning to panic as the un-mother almost completely engulfed Inu-yasha. Looking around for something to help, I noticed the water... It gave me that vision of the past, and seemed to hypnotize me into a feeling of peace. Thats what it must be doing to Inu-yasha! Grabbing a branch destroying the image of Inu-yasha as a child in the arms of his mother. (everyone: AWWWWWWWWWWWW) The un-mother began shrieking pulling away from Inu-yasha, leaving him gasping for air.  
  
"Crap!" he yelled... not very good with words is he? "Crap!!! I thought she was my mother!" he screamed indignantly.  
  
"Inu-yasha, I have discovered where father's tomb is located," Sesshoumaru said in his normal cold voice stopping Inu-yasha mid-rant. Rushing forward Sesshoumaru gripped Inu-yasha's neck tightly raising him of his feet. "It was such an incredible place, and in plain sight." he muttered   
  
"BASTARD! What are you talking about?" Inu-yasha yelled  
  
"Is it possible that you don't know?" he said calmly. "In that case lets visit father's tomb," Sesshoumaru said bringing his arm back stabbing Inu-yasha through his eye pulling out a small black pearl, throwing Inu-yasha to the ground. "This is why I was never able to find father's tomb... A place you can see, but can't see... A place the "True Grave Keeper" can't ever see... In your right eye..."  
  
So... thats the tomb everyone's been fighting over? How small was Inu-yasha's father (lol thats wut my little sister said when she saw that episode)   
  
"You impersonated my mother for that?" he yelled sprinting forward swinging violently at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I have no time for this," Sesshoumaru murmured bring his arms back allowing his arms to take on a green glow of hissing acid and rushing forward to attack Inu-yasha, only to have Inu-yasha pushed out of the way by the Un-mother killing her... Sending bits of flesh flying through the air as if she had exploded.  
  
"The Un-mother, protected Inu-yasha?"  
  
"Yes, the Un-mother is made of the tender feelings for children... It's only natural to protect it's children..." Myouga said.  
  
"Worthless thing," Sesshoumaru yelled stepping on the Un-mother's head. (its a Sesshoumaru yell... one you can't tell from anyone of his other emotions.)  
  
"Stop!" I screamed ignoring Myouga's screams to stop. "Bastard!" I yelled beginning my own attacks, ones that had more finesse then Inu-yasha's random punches; which Sesshoumaru blocked. Damn still not strong enough!  
  
"I have no time for this. Next time I'll kill both of you," he said bringing back his whip pushing me away, than retreating through the newly formed portal. Ha! He should run, after all I am Princess of all Saiyans... (some Vegeta influence).  
  
Myouga shaking off the shock of seeing me take on Sesshoumaru quickly wore off... If only he'd shut up...  
  
"Inu-yasha, we must hurry! Sesshoumaru will take your father's treasure!" Myouga screamed but Inu-yasha just stared at me suspiciously.  
  
"Like I care," Inu-yasha said still staring at me expectantly. Like I'm gonna say anything... "I'll go just to take care of Sesshoumaru," he screamed then glared at me. "and you stay out of it! This is between me and my brother."  
  
"Fine whatever... If you want to get yourself killed," I muttered jumping through the portal. "Are you coming or not?" I asked waiting for Inu-yasha to jump in the portal behind me.  
  
----  
  
Hi peoples TT ONCE AGAIN I AM SO SO SORRY! Please review and I will be happy. Oh and if people want to talk to me and bug me to write go ahead and do so! My AIM is InuyashaKagome16 


	8. Chapter 7

I don't own DBZ or Inu-yasha!!! So dont' sue I'M BROKE!!!   
  
MoonFlower2020: Hi peoples! No school. No sickness... I better start writing before something awful happens. .  
  
MoonFlower2020: Sorry to tell you Cresent but this WILL be an Inu/Kag fic. Oh and HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!  
  
BEGAN: 7-11-04  
  
FINISHED: 7-13-04  
  
----  
  
Last Time  
  
"Inu-yasha, we must hurry! Sesshoumaru will take your father's treasure!" Myouga screamed but Inu-yasha just stared at me suspiciously.  
  
"Like I care," Inu-yasha said still staring at me expectantly. Like I'm gonna say anything... "I'll go just to take care of Sesshoumaru," he screamed then glared at me. "and you stay out of it! This is between me and my brother."  
  
"Fine whatever... If you want to get yourself killed," I muttered jumping through the portal. "Are you coming or not?" I asked waiting for Inu-yasha to jump in the portal behind me.  
  
----  
  
Around us the world flared and shimmered in bright colors and balls of energy reminding me of going through the well. Then we were falling. Damn! We're going to crash! I can't show him I can fly! --;;; Luckily as soon as the thought left my head two vulture looking creatures swooped under us and flying us toward the gigantic skeleton in the background.   
  
"Wow, Inu-yasha is that you're father?" I asked in awe, i'm glad saiyans don't do that when they die. I can just imagine dieing and having my body expand into my Oozaru form.  
  
"Who do you think it is?" Inu-yasha screamed indignantly.  
  
"Well he's huge, and you're so small. Why would I expect him to be your father," I muttered rolling my eyes.  
  
"Hey," Inu-yasha screamed.  
  
"You know... you need to take insults better," I said smirking.  
  
"Feh! What would you know... Monkey-girl!" Inu-yasha screamed thinking of a random insult.  
  
I got deadly silent. Did he just call me Monkey-girl? How did he know the Trunks and Goten used to taunt me with? Well... more Trunks than Goten... "What did you just say," I whispered glowering at Inu-yasha, who in turn shrunk back slightly. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't kill you."  
  
"Now who can't handle an insult," Inu-yasha said smuggly and slightly fearful.  
  
"At least I'm not afraid of a normal human girl," I said in a baby voice straining the words normal and human.  
  
"Look! There's Sesshomaru," Myouga screamed cutting off any retort Inu-yasha may have made.  
  
Abruptly jumping off our transportataion Inu-yasha began sprinting down his fathers remains to where Sesshoumaru stood, his hand smoking.  
  
"Sesshomaru! We're not finished yet" Inu-yasha screamed attacking. --;;; so much for trying to surprise him... If Inu-yasha hadn't screamed he might have hit his brother.  
  
"You should be more respectful, afterall this is fathers tomb..." Sesshoumaru said tonelessly standing on the rib across from me.  
  
"Bastard," Inu-yasha whispered walking forward.  
  
"Lord Inu-yasha! Look back! Look Back! " Myouga screamed gesturing toward the sword. I guess this is what Sesshoumaru is after...  
  
"What, why?" Inu-yasha said glancing behind his shoulder then turning his back completly on Sesshoumaru in favor of the sword.  
  
"Don't turn you're back on your opponent, moron!" I screamed from my seat on what I assume is a rib. "Myouga are you trying to get him killed?"  
  
"It's you're father's sword the Tetsaiga!" Myouga yelled once again. Aparently he is trying to kill him. That and Inu-yasha isn't even pretending to listen to me.  
  
"And, why aren't you fighting woman?" Sesshoumaru asked looking calm and cold as always.  
  
"I have been forbiden from fighting," I muttered gazing at my nails. "This battle is between you and Inu-yasha, afterall. Anyway, I wouldn't want to hurt you too much."  
  
"Inu-yasha quickly pull out the sword!" Myouga said then glanced at Sesshoumaru. "You couln't pull out the sword, could you Sesshoumaru?" he said in a taunting voice.  
  
"Are you saying that Inu-yasha can pull out," Sesshoumaru said narrowing his eyes slightly.  
  
"Of course cough, afterall Inu-yasha contained your fathers tomb... that should be proof enough," Myouga yelled quickly than hid behind Inu-yasha's hair to avoid Sesshoumaru's glare.  
  
"Feh! Why would I care about a stupid sword?" Inu-yasha muttered charging toward Sesshoumaru claws out and ready. With every wild attack from Inu-yasha, Sesshoumaru meerly dodged with hardly any effort.  
  
"Stop dodging and fight!" Inu-yasha shrieked diving infront of his brother once more. (theres only so many times I can type Sesshoumaru and still have fingers.)   
  
'Sigh,' he's destroying more of his father than of Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Inu-yasha, you're fighting is so childish," Sesshoumaru taunted... but I have to agree with him, Inu-yasha attacks to rashly and puts no thought in technique, then again I doubt he was officially taught to fight.  
  
"Master Inu-yasha, use the Tetsaiga it's the only way," Myouga said.  
  
"Ha, I can see you have the utmost confidence in Inu-yasha's abilities," I commented and watched as Myouga had the descency to blush.  
  
"Inu-yasha, as much as I hate to admit it... Myouga's right!" I yelled ignoring Inu-yasha's confused face, afterall Myouga and I aren't the best of friends. "Sesshoumaru couldn't pull out the sword, and you can pull it out easily... If you can't attack Sesshoumaru, attack his pride," I muttered as if it was completely obvious, which it was.  
  
"I get it," Inu-yasha said gazing at the sword with renewed intrest; turning his back on Sesshoumaru... again! Oh well, It doesn't look like Sesshoumaru's attacking. Infact he looks rather interested in whether Inu-yasha can actually pull out the sword.  
  
"Ha! This'll be my payback!" Inu-yasha screamed over his shoulder gripping the sword and pulling with all his might.  
  
The earth began to rumble and quake and the area around the sword glowed a faint purple. Inu-yasha strained to draw the sword, but it unfortunately stayed firmly in place.  
  
"Oh Myouga," Inu-yasha called sweatly. "I thought you said I could pull it out!" Inu-yasha screamed squishing Myouga flat.  
  
"Enough," Sesshoumaru said apearing suddenly before Inu-yasha grabbing him around the throat picking him off his feet puching him against the 'wall' behind him; Sesshoumaru's arm surrounded by a green mist and dripping acid from his fingertips. Inu-yash trying valiantly to escape but finds it useless.  
  
"I'll assist you Lord Sesshoumaru!" The ugly toad Jaken skreached spewing fire from the end of his staff.  
  
"Ta, I don't think so," I said jumping directly into the flames and walking calmly to Jaken punching him out.  
  
"I hope I didn't kill him," I mumbled looking at the mutalated toad then up at the standoff between Inu-yasha and Sesshoumaru. "Enough with this," I said walking over and with a quick jerk pulled the sword out of its base noticing that it didn't exactly want to be pulled out, and stared at the crumbled stone beneth the sword tip. "Well at least it I got it out without being shocked, unlike some people." I said looking over at Sesshoumaru and Inu-yasha who just stared at me shocked. "What!?" I screamed glaring at both of them. "You two wanted the damn sword! So... here it is..." The two brothers just continued to stare. "Fine i'll put it back if you don't want it..."  
  
"Im.. imposible!" Jaken screamed.  
  
"Damn, I guess I didn't kill it," I muttered kicking Jaken out again.  
  
"Don't turn your back on your opponent," Inu-yasha screamed punching at Sesshoumaru... apparently he finally decided to take my advice, even if it was to repremand Sesshoumaru. Unfortuantly missing him, when Sesshoumaru suddenly appeared before me.  
  
"Who the hell are you? And why could you draw the sword?" Sesshoumaru asked glareing.  
  
"What does it matter? You couldn't do it," I said gloating and watched his hand tighten. Ha loophole! I told Inu-yasha I wouldn't attack Sesshoumaru... if i'm attacked first I'll just be defending myself.  
  
"Sesshoumaru don't lay a finger on her!" Inu-yasha screamed jumping before me. Damn! I wanted to fight! Stupid Inu-yasha thinking that I need to be protected.  
  
"I don't think so," Sesshoumaru said. "Especially if she's your compainion." he said extending his arm spraying me with acid, not even bothering to get out of the way or protect myself. That was really sad... such a weak attack.  
  
"Eww! You got goo in my hair!" I yelled glaring at Sesshoumaru. Then walked calmly to Inu-yasha pushing the sword in his hands.  
  
"What! How did you survive?" Inu-yasha asked shocked.  
  
"What does it matter? Are you disapointed?" I questioned in a threatening tone. 'sigh' "Nevermind, Just attack him already,"  
  
"Like a half-breed could master the Tetsaiga," Sesshoumaru mumbled. What did he just say! I'll kill him myself! Half-breeds are not weaker than full breads. If anything half-breads are stronger.  
  
"Kill him! Inu-yasha!" I screamed indignatly.  
  
"I, Sesshoumaru, shall see it with my own eyes," whispered growing and sprouting fur, going into what must be Inu youkai Oozaru form. That's not fair! He can call his form at will? --;; But if this is anything like saiyan Oozaru form we had better get out of here...  
  
"Damn, his true form," Inu-yasha said attacking violently with the Tetsaiga, but with each hit the sword was rebounded. "The thing couldn't even cut paper! Myouga I thought you said this was an all powerful sword?"  
  
"Umm... Lord Inu-yasha, I have no idea what is wrong... but I wish you the best of luck," Myouga said bounding off Inu-yasha's shoulder in a hurry to retreat.  
  
"Shit!" I screamed noticing Sesshoumaru's saliva. With each drip the masses of skulls surrounding us slowly began to melt into a green sludge and a green mist hung low in the air making it difficult to breath. How could Inu-yasha win if I can barely see?  
  
"Kagome, this thing doesn't do crap!"  
  
"Well what am I gonna do about it?" I yelled beginning to climb out Inu-yasha's father's corpse as the fumes became more and more overpowering. "Believe in the thing!" I screamed as I reached the top and Inu-yasha and Sesshomaru bound through their father's shoulder.  
  
"Shit! At this rate we both may die!" Inu-yasha shouted  
  
Die! I can't die... I'm too young to die... Mom would be upset if I was killed... So would Dad, though he probably wouldn't show it... "So... it's no good," I whispered starting to break down.  
  
"What! Why are you crying!" Inu-yasha screamed, I guess my crying bothered him. "Don't cry," he said but for some reason he just made it worse... maybe the fact that he completely stopped fighting Sesshoumaru... "Just Shut up and stop crying and let me protect you!" Inu-yasha finally screamed effectivly getting me to stop crying... knowone's actually admitted to me that they'ld protect me. Dad would just tell me that I need to protect my self, telling me some crap about needing to be tough... Somehow Inu-yasha just made me feel a lot better... safe and protected... and ignoring the pain in my head and the pinch at the base of my spine brushing it off as a minor burn inflicted by Sesshoumaru's acid.  
  
Turning my attention back to the battle Inu-yasha charged forward at Sesshoumaru and the Tetsaiga began to pulse a calming beat before blossoming into a smooth, white, curled blade as Inu-yasha brought the sword through Sesshoumaru's leg taking it completely off and Sesshoumaru collapsed onto the ground. Gaining courage by the Tetsaiga's new power he charged forward once again slicing Sesshoumaru across his chest blasting him away and into the chamber within his father.  
  
"Lord Inu-yasha you did it!" Myouga yelled victoriously jumping onto my shoulder. "I always believed in you!"  
  
"Ya right," I muttered taking the privilage of squishing him again. "You ran away, you coward." I said then looked at Inu-yasha "I knew you could do it!" I said giggling slightly in relief.  
  
"Nothing to it," he said smuggly draping the transformed Tetsaiga over his shoulder.  
  
"So... how do we get out of here?" I asked... and recieving no response...  
  
----  
  
Much... much.... much later in Kaede's house we all sat around the fire explaining to her what had happend.  
  
"How is it that Kagome was able to pull out the Tetsaiga?" Kaede asked... Shit! I hadn't thought about how I was going to explain that. It wasn't my suposed miko powers I could tell, but luckily Kaede wasn't looking for an answer..."I suspect... That Kagome's human may be the reason why she could pull it out..." Kaede continued deep in thought  
  
"Oh really," I said nervously going with what ever anyone suggested shifting in my seat. Stupid tail makes it so uncomfortable to sit... MY TAIL!!! WHEN DID THAT GROW BACK!!! I screamed in my mind rapping it succurely around my waist. I guess I'll have to go home and ask my dad...  
  
----  
  
Done!!! yay that one was quick!!! . I did have over 70 reviews so new chapter!!! I'm as excited to get this up as most of the readers! Oh and I'll get the next chapter up just as fast if I get 10 more reviews! 


End file.
